Buffy Summers (Wishverse)
In an alternate timeline, the Slayer known as Buffy Anne Summers was sent to Cleveland instead of Sunnydale. These events turned Buffy into a hardened warrior and caused Sunnydale to become a hellish haven for vampires. Buffy was killed in 1999 by the Master. This version of Buffy Summers was played by Sarah Michelle Gellar in the season three episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "The Wish". Biography Los Angeles Buffy was born to Hank and Joyce Summers in 1981, in Los Angeles, California. At the age of eight, Buffy was close friends with her cousin Celia, and enjoyed playing superhero with her; Buffy pretended to be "Power Girl", which would prove to be a prophetic choice of alter ego. Buffy looked on helplessly as Celia was murdered in her hosptial bed by Der Kindestod, a demon that killed sick children and was only visible to those who were ill, an experience which instilled in Buffy a fear of hospitals."Killed by Death" Growing up, Buffy came to idolize Olympic ice skater Dorothy Hamill as she learned the sport herself."What's My Line, Part One" In fifth grade, she developed a crush on sixth grader Billy Fordham; although the two were friends, he never returned her feelings."Lie to Me" Buffy started attending Hemery High School in 1995; during her time there she became a popular cheerleader and was elected both Prom Princess and Fiesta Queen."The Witch""Homecoming" At the age of fifteen, Buffy started having violent dreams about women from different period of history slaying monsters. One day, she was approached by Merrick, a mysterious man who revealed her destiny as the Chosen One and became her first Watcher."Becoming, Part One'' Buffy initially did not get along with Merrick, who was sarcastic and intolerant of her valley girl nature, but the pair eventually gained a mutual fondness as he prepared her for battle against the vampire king Lothos. As Buffy's increasingly strange behaviour alienated from her peers, she befriended fellow social outcast Oliver Pike, relying on him for support after Merrick shot himself to protect her from Lothos. Despite little training, Buffy managed to defeat Lothos and his minions at her school dance, burning down the high school gym in the process, for which she was subsequently expelled. Shortly after her expulsion, Buffy and Pike ran away to Las Vegas looking for vampires."The Origin" Upon her return, Buffy's parents found out about what had really happened Hemery and about her destiny as the Slayer. Worried that she was losing her mind, they sent her to a mental institution. While there, Buffy realized that attempts to persuade others of the existence of demonic forces would be futile. She kept quiet and was released after a couple of weeks. Buffy and her parents never spoke of it again."Normal Again" Sunnydale Buffy eventually moved to the Hellmouth in Cleveland, where her experiences left her with a grim, tough and nihilist personality. She shunned away friends and family and not even her new Watcher had real control over her actions; she lived only to slay, paying little attention to anything else. In 1999, Buffy was summoned to Sunnydale, another Hellmouth-based town which had fallen almost completely under vampire control. There, Rupert Giles told her his theory that she was supposed to have come to Sunnydale in 1997, but that her destiny had been altered by the demon Anyanka; had she been in Sunnydale, she could have prevented the town from becoming what it was. Buffy dismissed Giles' claims, but agreed to do battle with the town's king vampire, the Master. Tracking him down to a factory, she discovered the Master's plans to mass produce human blood for vampire consumption. She engaged the Master in battle, but she was no match for the ancient vampire, who overpowered her and snapped her neck, thus fulfilling the prophecy in the Pergamum Codex, which foretold the rise of the Master and the death of the Slayer."The Wish" Trivia *Buffy wears the same clothes Kendra Young wore in the episode Becoming, part 1 and 2. Appearances * "The Wish" See also * Buffy Summers References Summers Summers Summers Summers Category:Decoys and doubles